Predator
The futuristic predator is one of many deadly animals that helped in the near extinction of mankind.Surpisingly evolving from modern day rhinos.The futuristic predators origened from the african continent due to the animal recovery program(A.R.P) in the late 21st century rhino population had saw a large spike.This allowed the predators to have such large numbers,enough to kill 85% of the africa's poplace in less than 4 months.they were also used as weapons by Lisa on several different occasion. Evolution The predator was the first of many animals to have evolved in the 21st century.This was due to the chemical known as GENESIS 7.It all started when the Animal Recovery Program (A.R.P)was founded to preserve near extinct species.Rhinos at the time were down to there last 100 when given the chemecial rhino polace gained a major increase.This also proved that the chemecial was effective,soon after the company recevied thousands of call and reports of help pleas.This was good and bad for the company,On one hand they made millons on the other they were get more cases than the could handle.Soon they began to mix the DNA of species to speed things up and began to cause problems.When mixing species of rhino they forgot that genesis could only handle one species at a time.Sadly greed had gotten the better of caution and the evolution of rhinos began. Soon rhinos had become more slimer,stronger,faster,and much more durable,They're skin more thicker and bodies more agile.They(due to the chemecial) had lost there sight and instead relied on hearing and smell and used vibratons and echolocation to find prey.They had also turned from herbivous to carnivous and consider human just as much prey as anything else.They prefer to be in groups or colonies but can do just as well on they're own.They are also became faster reproducer being able to turn a few hundred into 1.2 million within a couple of months.When first discover they were quickly capture and taken to the Heaven's Gate facility for study and testing.They're intelligence was underestimated by the scientists,which resulted in the death of 5 them. When testing them they discover that no known disease can kill them and that they would eat anything.The scientist knew that if an animal like that would get out it would ruin the company.So from that point forward anyother monstrous things made by the company would be diverted directly to heaven's gate.Unfortunely around this time the terrortist group known as the Shi'cari began bombing major cities in africa,this geological disturbance destroyed the containment center of heaven's gate and allowed the ceature to escape and run wild.This could not have happen at a more terrible time since the Shi'cari War had begun soon after.Resources would be sarcer and tracking them would be more diffcult,as the war progress the U.S. government began inspections of african countries. They dicovered that most south american countries were barren wastelands and cities had become graveyards.They also dicovered heaven's gate and learned all about its secret experiments.To stop the outbreak They called upon of the company of Enigma to handle it.The teams were unsucessful in killing a single one of them.Predators Were uneffected by things like nerve and mustard gas and bullets lower than 50 calobers didn't even pierce the skin.Tanks didn't work either nor did nuclear bombing,it would just put them in a hibernative state.At this stage they had spread to eastern and central africa,they're only choice was to take one for study.So the government order that a small nuclear bomb be deployed to cause the hibernation of a colony(namely the Penal Colony) so they could take some for study.Though it had was to be quick for hibernation only lasted five hours,luckily heaven's gate was outside of the city of Johsannebury.Within the hour the the bomb was deployed and 4 specimens taken. Partial Wipe Out The scientist looked and looked for a weakness going from magma to acid and toxic gases to trying to drown them,which lead to the discover they can breathe underwater.By this time 45% of the africa's poplace was gone and the war had spread world-wide.During an argument between the scientist one was pushed into the the control panel of the test area and activated its winter test it effectively killed all but one of the predators,who life was saved for futher analysis.With that they discover the one weakness of the predators,extreme cold.Though they can survive any enviroment,cold ones slowed reproduction and weakened their skin.Also they were unable to location prey.With this the put a plan into motion,first was to evaluate the remaining poplace of africa to parts of russia.Next was to develope a weather satellite that could alter weather patterns.Since winter and africa didn't belong in the same sentence winter would have to be brought there.While those plans were under way the remaining predator was to be experiment on to see if there was on more possible way of death. When looking through the medical experiments,it may not have killed them but a strain of bubonic plague weakened the predators.The Bubonic Plague of 1347 killed 75million people but also had an effect on certain animals.The only strains of the virus left was in the A.R.P.'s head quaters under Dulles City,in Oregon. As enigma and a.r.p's tatical teams move in to get the virus the goverment put in secret orders to blockade Dulles city from the rest of the world.The evaluation orders were sent out and within 24 hours half of the remaining poplace was on there way to russia.By this time 68% of the poplace was dead and by june 5th of the year 2098 more threats had broken out.Things like evoluated fungus and large Preying mantis started destorying south america.On top of that when dugging through secret files the government discover that the company had invented the first cloning machines. These machines would could bring back all ready extinct species with just having tissue or DNA like eggshells or bones.Meanwhile in dulles city a container of plague was accenditally dropped and released into the poplace causing the events known as the dulles city outbreak.Around this point predators were making there way to northern africa.With dulles city blocked off the virus was contained and the remaining vials were sent to heaven's gate.when exposing it to the predator it wasn't instant death the creature went through a mutation that strengthens it and caused containing it to be more diffcult.Thinking the virus was only going to make them stronger they stopped the experiment.Miraceously the predator died within the week turning into muk,apparently the virus actually cuts the predator's life down to a week so it would go through being in its prime to growing old to dying.With the satellite in place and the last of africa's population on there way to russia.The plan was put into action the satellite was turned on and in a couple of minutes africa looked like a huge white blanket.after a month the the 1.2 million predators were reduced to 5000.With that the virus was deployed and within the first week of july only 45 was left.Soon after the war was over and places like canada and europe were in ruins and dulles city had been brought back into the mix with the threat of the virus escaping the blockades through birds.To prevented that from becoming a factor,a small sercret meeting of the highest ranking world leaders was held at heaven's gate.They decide that the risk was too high and activated project mission 2367.using an atomic bomb they would wipe out dulles city and its surrounding area along with its nearest town,Snowpoint and its surrounding area.Within the next 24 hours it was all destroyed and a cover story was put in action. The two cities disappeared from the maps and textsbooks leaving no such thing as dulles city or snowpoint.The remaining predators were put into hibernation and taken to the specialized facilty known as The Citedal .Even with that some predators had swam there way to india and australia both winterless.The truth was soon revealed to the world and with mass amounts of evouluted animals and fungus and even prehistoric creatures attacking countries and kill millions the human poplace had to leave.Under the guidances of president Diana the titans ships were build and alpha centuri was to be colonizated and by the begining of the 22nd century humans were left earth the predators broke out and took and repopluated.With that they lived on earth as mother nature fixed the enviroment and destoyed all evidents of human society. Usages for lisa The predators were used by lisa on following several occasions: *To attack Aridia and take the planet over *To attack Pareilla *To scare the natives into a war *To kill senator Julia *To prevent anyone from getting the anicent stone *As bodyguards during the attack on the Mothership *To help guard the Hyperspace Bypass ﻿ Category:CREATURES Category:ANIMALS USED BY LISA Category:Animals made by genesis